rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Messor
Aiden Messor, born Ilan, is a major character and protagonist in RWBY Wiki Chronicles, as well as the main protagonist of the prequel, RWBY Wiki Chronicles: Rise of the Dark Reaper. An orphan blaming himself over the deaths of his parents and the destruction of his village, Aiden eventually takes on the title Dark Reaper, becoming Tahc YBWR's most notorious vigilante, considered to be both a hero and a villain by many. History Background ''Rise of the Dark Reaper'' ''Heroes Are Born'' Arc ''RWBY Wiki Chronicles'' ''Introduction'' Arc Personality :"Sometimes I just stop everything and think about this whole... reality." ―Aiden to Kaden. Born into a violent and cold society, and forced to witness and participate in a long range of inhuman acts and events, Aiden can be best described as a conflicted and cynical individual whose perspective on the world and its inhabitants is harsh and critical. As a child, Aiden was known to initially follow every order his superiors ordered him to do, although he would come to question the orders' moralities and consequences, which eventually led him into developing his own moral code and personal ideology and life goals. While being distant and selfish in his early years, Aiden became more close and caring toward fellow soldiers and childre, and his inability to save them caused him for the reminder of his life. A mere five year old when he first became a subject of the Nedztral Empire, Aiden slowly became a strong, independent and ruthless fighter and killer who would rarely walk away without having a fight with those who wronged or harmed him. He is extremely brutal and violent in his fights, but remains honorable, refusing to strike down opponents he deems defenseless or weak. In his later years, he has also become more forgiving, sparing his enemies from needless death and allowing them to redeem themselves. Aiden can be shown as a prideful, arrogant and cocky person at times, often teasing and taunting rivals and opponent, as well as becoming very eager to repay those who bested him or harmed his pride. He is also shown to be a vengeful person, harboring a burning grudge against the Emperor, which would spark his almost two-decades quest for vengeance against him, as well as giving rise to his Dark Reaper career. As the Dark Reaper, Aiden portrays himself as a cold and emotionless being whose only aim is completing his objective. He remains silent and dedicated to his mission, although he tends to throw a few curses when a situation annoys him. His mask further alludes to his mostly emotionless attitude as the Dark Reaper, being pure white and deprived of any expression. He admitted once that he feels that his mask protects him from exposing his true feelings and emotions, and helps him in protecting his loved ones, even if he must distant himself from them while doing so. Appearance :"Aiden removes his shirt after we return home. His body is muscula, but not too heavy in build. His face bears a new small scar on his eyebrow, yet he remains devilishly handsome as always, in spite of the dark look in his eyes." ―Kaden in his journal. Aiden possesses a somewhat muscular body; he is a man of an average height, with short black hair, black eyes and a fair skin-tone. He has been described as good-looking by several characters, including Skitti Cloud, Empress Esdese and Silentus Venator, while Kaden has described him as "devilishly handsome." He possesses a small scar on the right side of his lips, and later on a small scar on his left eyebrow. His torso was also covered in a few scars from previous incidents and battles. Under the influence of the 'Reaper Mode', Aiden's overall physical appearance changes a little: his body becomes a little more muscular, his eyes becomes red, and he gains a red scar-like mark over his left eye. It should be noted that Aiden's eyes randomly change their color to red when he feels intense emotions or when his 'Reaper' persona begins to take over him. Outfits and clothes Dark Reaper robes Aiden's main outfit for combat; the outfit consists of a very dark grey, sleeveless coat with 'tails', over a jet-black undershirt, black/grey pants and boots. Aiden also wears long black gloves, while his face is covered by his trademark white mask. Civilian clothes An outfit Aiden wears out of his duties as the Dark Reaper; a black sleevless jacket on a white t-shirt with pale-blue jeans and white-black shoes. Skitti has described this outfit as "meh" and "boring." Hooded Devil A hooded version of Aiden's regular Dark Reaper outfit. Gym Aiden's gym outfit, consisting a red undershirt and black shorts. Powers and abilities Due to his upbringing, Aiden is a highly skilled and adept warrior. Throughout his lifetime, he learned and developed a wide array of skills and abilities, such as hand-to-hand combat, armed combat, free-running, stealth and long-ranged combat. Armed and unarmed combat Free-running Reaper State Trivia *Aiden's fighting and killing animations are noticeably more violent than those used by other characters, including neck snapping, spine ripping and crashing an enemy's head into the ground. Credits *Character created and written by User:Ilan xd, who is also responsible for the character's artwork. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters